Roommates
by kelambros
Summary: In which Kurt and Blaine are roommates back at Dalton. Established relationship. Each chapter will be a different adventure pertaining to them being roommates. Fluffy.


**A/N: So I'm currently watching HSM2. And I forgot how awful it was. But anyways, this is my first Glee story. It's not going to be a one shot, there will be more chapters to come. I'm not sure what else to say, so… Enjoy! And review! **

"Honey. I'm home," Blaine called out jokingly as he walked into his shared dorm room. One of his favorite things about attending Dalton was the option to board. And that may have had something to do with his roommate…

"Hey babe," Kurt replied, looking up from his homework with a smile on his face, his grin only growing wider when Blaine leaned down to give him a chaste kiss on his lips. He sat in the middle of his bed, surrounded by books and papers. Moments before Blaine walked through the door, he was ready to rip his hair out in frustration at his homework. True, Dalton was much safer for Kurt than McKinley, but he was still trying to get used to Dalton's rigorous curriculum. But as soon as he saw that blue blazer in the doorway, he felt the pressure and frustration seep out of him. Blaine always seemed to have this effect on Kurt, even before they had started dating.

"What's the homework tonight?" Blaine asked, almost fearing Kurt's answer. Ever since Kurt had transferred, Blaine knew he was having trouble keeping up with the others in his classes. Not because he wasn't smart, because he was one of the most intelligent people Blaine knew, but because he wasn't used to being pushed to be better.

"Well I still have about 7 problems left to do for math," Kurt answered him with a small frown on his beautiful face. His boyfriend sighed, knowing that would probably take another 30 to 40 minutes. "But," Kurt continued, "I'm done after that." He had a smile on his face, and when Blaine looked at the clock, he noticed it was just after 4:00. Kurt had never finished his homework before 6:30 while at Dalton.

"So… that means… we have the rest of the night together. After you finish you're math, we can do anything we want and not have to worry about finishing homework." He was excited, to say the least. But who could blame him. Not only was he relieved that his boyfriend could finally get some well-deserved rest, but he also got to spend the rest of the night, uninterrupted by schoolwork, with him.

"That, my kind sir, is exactly what it means," Kurt told him.

"Then what are you doing talking to me? Focus!" Blaine told him, a smile on his face to convey that he was (mostly) joking. And with that, Kurt was furiously pushing keys in his calculator, as if the harder he pushed, the faster it'd be over.

_35 minutes later_

"Finished!" Kurt exclaimed, making his point by flinging his pencil across the room. Blaine got up from his seat on his own bed, where he had been watching Kurt do his homework for the past half hour. Kurt had always told him how creepy it was, to look up and see someone staring at you. But they both stopped trying to change it when they realized there was no way Blaine could keep his eyes off his boyfriend.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked Kurt.

"Is it ok if we just relax?" Kurt asked, "This week has been crazy and I don't even want to move right now."

"Of course, hun. How about I put in a movie and you stay right where you are." Blaine went to put in their DVD of 'Phantom Of The Opera'. It was one of Kurt's favorites. Afterwards, he got two bottles of water and a bag of pretzels and sat down on Kurt's bed with him. Blaine sat with his back on the headboard and opened his arms when Kurt leaned backwards onto his chest. Blaine began running his hands across Kurt's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Babe, you're as stiff as a board. When was the last time you relaxed?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know, like 3 weeks ago." Kurt said, nearly moaning at the pressure Blaine was putting on his back. Being so stressed out for the past several weeks, Kurt never had a chance to relax and take care of himself. Blaine felt Kurt just about melt under his hands, which gave him an idea.

"Come on, gorgeous. Why don't you lay on your stomach and I can give you a massage." He told Kurt, using his favorite pet name, because he knew he would have to convince Kurt to let himself be pampered for one night. And, showing how well Blaine knew his boyfriend, Kurt opened his mouth to protest, But Blaine didn't let him have the chance. "No. You've been working way too hard these past few weeks, and you deserve one night of being spoiled."

Kurt sighed, but realize he was fighting a losing battle and rolled over on to his stomach. Blaine quickly got up and straddled Kurt's lower back in order to get a good grip on his shoulders and back. He began kneading his shoulders, and when he felt his boyfriend release a shudder underneath of him, he started using more force. He dug his thumbs into the back of his neck and felt nothing but tense muscles.

"Oh gorgeous," Blaine said softly, "You need to stop stressing yourself so much. It's not good for you, and you know I hate seeing you so tense."

"I don't mean to. It's this – ughh – damn school." Kurt said, taking a moment to nearly whimper in the middle of his thoughts. When Blaine felt his neck start to relax, he moved his hands down to settle on his sides. He rubbed them up and down and Kurt had to hold in the giggles that were trying to escape. But when Blaine's hand wandered down to his hips and waist, the laughter immediately subsided. He could feel the butterflies that would always make an appearance when Blaine touched him like this.

Blaine could tell that Kurt was relaxed by now so he decided to make the massage a bit more enjoyable for Kurt now. He moved his hands to rest on the small of his boyfriends back and slowly started to knead his thumbs into the flesh just above Kurt's ass. Blaine felt more than saw Kurt stiffen underneath his hands, and then felt him nearly give out. At this point in their relationship, Blaine knew exactly where and how to touch Kurt to get him to melt before Blaine. At this point, Kurt didn't even try to hold in the moan that was forming in his throat. Blaine leaned down so his chest was flush against Kurt's back.

"Turn over, sweetheart," he whispered in Kurt's ear. Despite the loving and tender pet name, his voice came out rough and thick with want. After taking a moment to shiver at the sensation of his boyfriend's lips on the shell of his ear, Kurt quickly followed the order and turned so he was laying on his back. The moment Kurt had turned over, Blaine had claimed Kurt's lips with his own in a heated kiss. Moments like these were when the boys were grateful that they had been roomed together before becoming an official couple. The school definitely frowned upon couples living in the same dorm room, but Kurt and Blaine figured that what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Besides, there was no way that they were about to give up spur-of-the-moment make out sessions like they were currently in.

Kurt stealthily poked his tongue through his own lips to glide it along Blaine's bottom one, silently asking for entrance. Blaine didn't hesitate, and allowed Kurt to slip his tongue into his own mouth. Blaine had loved how comfortable Kurt had gotten with him. At the beginning of their relationship, it was always Blaine taking the lead in moments like these. Not that he ever minded, it was just nice to have Kurt take control every once in a while. Blaine let their tongues battle for a minute or so, before nipping at Kurt's bottom lip and pulling away.

"Feel better, gorgeous?" He asked Kurt, sounding breathless, though he wasn't sure if it was from Kurt's kisses or Kurt's eyes, which he was currently looking into.

"Never better," Kurt replied quickly, not wasting a moment to return this lips to Blaine's and pick up where they left off.

**A/N: Review pretty please! :) **


End file.
